digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jesmon
|level=Mega |type=Holy Knight |attribute=Data |family=Virus Busters |from=SaviorHuckmonDigivice ver.15th |to=Jesmon GX |g1=Royal Knights |debut=''Digivice Ver.15th'' |java=Hiroko Emori |javan=(Cyber Sleuth) |java2=Shunsuke Takeuchi |java2n=(Adventure tri.) |enva=Aaron LaPlante |envan=(Adventure tri.) |jacards= , , |s1=Jesmon X }} Jesmon is a Holy Knight Digimon. It exceeded the perfection shining from the crystal in SaviorHuckmon's chest, assumed its ultimate form, and acquired the title of a "Royal Knight", the highest rank of Network Security. It is endowed with the ability to sense the unusual phenomena and signs of chaos that occur all over the Digital World, and is the first of any of the Royal Knights to come running. It is said that rather than acting independently, it makes a coordinated response with nearby Digimon and the Sistermons, and its operation as a team relies on the others, which is rare even for the Royal Knights, because it doesn't have overconfidence in itself. Jesmon is the thirteenth Digimon considered suitable as a Royal Knight, tempered well by the frequent, rigorous trials of Gankoomon, who noticed the makings of one in the Rookie Digimon "Hackmon" it encountered.[http://p-bandai.jp/b-boys-shop/item-1000089867/ Premium Bandai: Digimon Adventure Digivice Ver.15th] Because its "OS Generics" leaves its physical abilities unbound by the laws of the Digital World, Jesmon can overpower any enemy without taking a single scratch. Attacks * This name is a pun, as it rhymes with Gankoomon's .: Carves the opponent to pieces with the blades on its arms while moving at high speed. *'Weltgeist' ( ) (Schwertgeist, ): Uses an omnidirectional counter technique alongside "At", "Rene", and "Pol" that meets every enemy attack with their nine blades. *' ': Temporarily rewrites its own data to perform actions that transcend the laws of nature. *' ' ( ): Fires a beam from a triangular shield formed by At, Rene, and Pol. Design Jesmon is a white-armored Digimon with a red cape that retains is color from its previous form, Hackmon. Its limbs are all blades, and the blue circles beneath its leg swords in its official art make it appear to be walking on water. The DigiCode on its tail-sword reads , the DigiCode on its left arm sword reads , the DigiCode on its right arm sword reads , the DigiCode on its left leg sword reads , and the DigiCode on its right leg sword reads . Etymologies ;Jesmon (ジエスモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *From Justice Edge Swordsman.デジモンウェブ公式 (@bandai_digimon). "4月6日で #白の日。白といえばハックモンの名前の由来は白(しろ)→白(ハク)→ハックから。成熟期『バオハックモン』は刃王(ばおう)、完全体『セイバーハックモン』は救世主、究極体『ジエスモン』はJustice + Edge + Swordsman の頭文字を合わせたのが由来で" Fiction Digimon Adventure tri Digimon Chronicle X Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Jesmon is a Neutral Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It warp digivolves directly from Hackmon. Its special attacks are Judgement of the Blade and Weltgeist and its support skill is Aus Generics, which increases Speed and Evasion by 25% when HP drops below 25%. In Complete Edition, Jesmon now digivolves from SaviorHuckmon and Duramon and no longer warp digivolves from Hackmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Jesmon is #247 and is a Neutral Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from SaviorHuckmon and Duramon. Its special attacks are Judgement of the Blade and Weltgeist and its support skill is Aus Generics, which increases Speed and Evasion by 25% when HP drops below 25%. Digimon World: Next Order Jesmon is a Holy Data type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MagnaAngemon and AeroVeedramon and can DNA Digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode with Gallantmon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Links Jesmon warp digivolves from Hackmon and can digivolve to Jesmon X. Digimon ReArise Jesmon may digivolve from SaviorHuckmon. Digivice Ver.15th Jesmon digivolves from SaviorHuckmon. Digital Monster Ver.20th Jesmon, incorrectly localised as "Jesmon Medal", digivolves from SaviorHuckmon. Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Jesmon digivolves from SaviorHuckmon and can digivolve to Jesmon X after Alphamon has been defeated. Notes and references